Take that Alicia!
by I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY
Summary: The Weasley twins, Alicia turned nasty, truth or dare, and dumping water on people's heads! yay! come read!
1. George, Alicia, and a glass of water

I walked into the store and took a deep breath. I loved my new job at the Weasley joke shop and was happy to have such a good job. Working at the Diagon Alley branch was so fun!

The familiar chaos of the store surrounded me as I opened the shop and restocked the shelves. Then Fred and George Weasley themselves walked in the sunlit room.

"Mattie! Over here!" Fred called. I walked over to them, wondering what they could want. Maybe I was getting fired! Please no, please, please, please…

"You're being promoted," George interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked dumbly, still processing the news that I wasn't being fired.

"You know, promoted… another word for getting more pay and having more work…" George explained like I was an idiot. Come to think of it, I probably was acting like one.

"You are now the manager of the Diagon Alley branch," Fred announced.

"Oh, right! Thanks!" I said, getting more excited as I went on.

"Let's plan to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30 today to discuss some things," George suggested, still talking to me like I was an idiot.

"Okay, sounds great," I said politely. Then I got a burst of courage, "But you can stop talking to me like that. I'm not a troll. I'm a bit smarter then one and I think a bit more attractive."

Fred laughed and George looked a little put out.

"All right then, see you later," Fred said, trying to stop laughing since George was glaring at him.

They left and I went back to working at the store.

"Wait! Not working! Managing," I thought happily. I was in such a good mood that I was practically skipping to the Leaky Cauldron. Meanwhile Fred and George were already there…

Fred and George were sitting at a little table in a dark corner.

"Fred! I think Mattie likes me! You saw the way she was staring at me!" George whispered. Fred actually hadn't seen her staring at anyone, and thought George was getting a bit bigheaded, but didn't say so. He just shrugged.

"It kind of freaks me out. I'm going to pull a quick Houdini and you handle the business stuff," George ordered in a whisper.

"Who's Houdini?" Fred asked, but George was already gone.

Surprisingly I bumped into George on the way into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi George…" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh hi!" He said nervously.

"Have fun… whatever you're doing…" I trailed off, confused. Why was he leaving?

"Ha ha! Yea…" he gave me an attempt at a cheeky grin and hurried away.

"That was weird," I said out loud to myself. Then I waked in and found Fred.

"Hey Fred. What's up with George?" I asked.

"Should I tell her?" wondered Fred. He decided against it.

"Nothing. Stress got to him I guess," Fred answered.

"I guess," I replied. Suddenly Fred jumped under the table.

"What the heck?" I demanded.

"Ssh! Be quiet!" Fred hissed, but it was too late. A girl with long, swinging black hair came over.

"Fred? Is that you?" she asked, ignoring me. Fred came out from under the table.

"Huh? No! Geez Alicia, can't you tell Fred from his brother?" Fred asked.

"He's a good liar," I thought sarcastically.

"Well, George, tell Fred to come see me! I haven't talked to him in ages and I am so tired of it!" she complained. Fred rolled his eyes.

"I might. I might not. Why don't you tell him yourself?" Fred asked.

"Because he always pretends to be GEORGE!" she said menacingly.

"I've got to go to the bathroom!" Fred squeaked, getting up.

Alicia sighed and sat down opposite me. Then she turned her glaring blue eyes on me.

"Who are you?" she asked like I was something she just scraped off her shoe.

"Fred and George's store manager," I replied.

"Oh good! For a second I though you were on a date with my boyfriend, but then I realized that he would never go out with you!" She laughed meanly. Then she flipped her hair and walked away. I got up and ran after her.

"Hey! Just one more thing!" I said happily. I picked up my glass of water and poured it over her mean little head. Ice cold water dripped off her long hair. It was the most satisfying thing I have ever done. I smirked at her and walked back to the table.

She screamed and stomped out of the shop. Fred came back after a couple minutes.

"Where'd Alicia go?" he asked.

"To dry off," I replied mysteriously. He looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth.

"Did you? What happened? I mean… You sure are brave," he told me.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," I announced.

That day we sat and drank tea and talked about everything except business.


	2. love potions and wonderment

The next day as I got dressed I wondered if Fred would come to the store today. As I walked along Diagon Alley, past faces of people I didn't know, I wondered if Fred was just being polite yesterday. As I opened the shop I wondered if Fred thought of me as a worker, or an equal. As I swept the shop during the slow hours I wondered if Fred liked Alicia. As I helped someone find the counter curse for Mouth foaming gum I wondered why I kept thinking about Fred.

As I was closing the shop I wondered what just hit me in the back of the head that felt like a speeding bullet.

"What the-" I started when I realized that it was an owl. I took the paper from it and read it.

"**Mattie- Wanna meet me at Augustine's at 7:00? You know, business stuff.**

**-Fred**"

I wrote a quick answer telling him that I suppose I could come. Was the letter an answer to all my wonderment?

My thoughts were interrupted when someone stormed into the store.

"The store's closed," I told them absentmindedly, not even turning around.

"I need a strong love potion!" A voice ordered.

I turned around and there was Alicia. She glared at me as I grabbed a potion and she slapped down some coins.

"Well, well, well. Look at little miss manager. Think you're important enough to date Fred?" she asked. I was confused.

"Look, I got your potion, just leave. I'm not dating Fred!" I told her.

"You're right. I am. You are going to put this in his drink tonight or else I can assure you that you won't be keeping your job for long!" she said, handing me the love potion.

"How did you know I was going to supper with him?" I asked.

"You think I can't intercept owls?" she asked. And with that she was gone. She wanted him to fall in love with her! I couldn't believe it. I had to do it though. She could convince him to fire me, I knew she could.

Then I looked at the clock. 7: 15! "Oh no!" I practically screamed. I grabbed my coat and sped down the street to Augustine's.

"Sorry I'm late," I told Fred when I sat down.

"It's fine," he said.

"Did you know my brother, Bill, is getting married?" he asked. I said no I didn't so he continued to tell me, humorously, all about how his mother was all worked up and how Bill and Fleur (his fiancé) were together more then Fred and George were! In my mind, though, I was thinking of ways to get out of putting the potion in his drink. I thought and I thought until finally I couldn't think anymore.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I told him, getting up and walking to the bathroom. I actually did feel sick, but that wasn't why I was going.

"My job or my friend," I muttered to myself. The answer was so simple!

I laughed as I poured the potion down the toilet, a weight lifted off my shoulders.

I walked back to the table and sat down, smiling like a maniac.

We talked some more and I hardly thought about my job. Hardly…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note! In case you haven't figured it out, Mattie is based on me. You can tell by looking at my user name. I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY. Get it?**

**I made Alicia evil-ish because I am a jealous wreck when it comes to her. Pathetic? Maybe. Satisfying? Yes. Review! I love reviews!**


	3. truth or dare and just plain truth

That night, as Fred walked me home in the cold darkness, I decided that Fred was the funniest guy I'd ever met. Just what I meant by funniest, I didn't know. Yet.

"Truth or Dare," Fred suddenly said.

"Uh… Truth!" I said.

"Do you like George?" he asked. Is that what he thought? I hardly knew George! Maybe that's what George thought…

"No!" I said quickly.

"Big oaf," I heard him mutter. Huh?

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Truth," he said confidently. I was going to get some answers!

"Do you like Alicia?" I asked. Tension hung in the air.

"No," he said simply. Yay! Alicia didn't deserve him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said again.

"Who DO you like?" he asked. My heart was pounding. No one. I had to say it. A safe answer. Why wasn't I saying it? No one! NO ONE!

"You," I couldn't help it. Why did I say that? Why, why, why?

"Truth or Dare?" I squeaked, breaking the silence.

"Truth," he said, looking at me his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Who do you like?" I asked the same question.

"You," he said, surprisingly loud. My heart jumped.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. I knew what to pick.

"Dare," I said.

"Kiss me," he said, as simple as that. So I did. As simple as that.

**TAKE THAT ALICIA!**

**The end**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I know it was a short chapter, but they all were. Enjoy the shortness. Embrace the shortness. Give your mind a break. Maybe I'll make another chapter but maybe not. Please review and say if you want another. PLEASE! Ha ha. Did I scare you?**


End file.
